


TrueLife TrueBlood

by SamtheShambuli



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Blood As Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Verbal Abuse, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Sookie isn't in denial, she's a slut and she knows it.





	1. The Local Fauna

Sookie is crashed out on the old sofa after a day of lousy tips and handsy drunks. She’s dressed in her comfiest tee and a pair of cut off sweatpants. She’s watching a boring old movie on television about a bad girl, redeemed by the love of a rich man.  _ Yeah right, she thinks, that’ll happen.  _ When she hears a scratching at the back door. Quickly switching off the tv, she runs to open the door. It’s a full moon tonight, she knows who it is. Swinging the door wide she let’s in a huge wolf, his fur is lustrous and ebony black, and his body is muscular and graceful. Closing the door behind her she turns to see him standing in the middle of her living room, waiting. 

She approaches slowly until she is just in front of his muzzle, he’s really big, his muzzle is above her crotch. He slowly extends his head enough to sniff her, then walks around her sniffing all of her, stopping at her backside to push his snout in as far as he can and take an extended whiff of her ass. She stands perfectly still until he is back around to the front and she reaches out and runs her hands through the fur along his neck. Her hands sink deep into the thick fur and she strokes along his neck and up to his jaw. He extends his jaw slightly and takes the hem of her shirt in his teeth, gazing up into her eyes, he gives a quick and powerful tug that rips the shirt half off of her and exposes a breast. He runs his tongue up across her belly to her breast and circles it a couple of times, before biting very gently on the nipple.

“Oh, god...that is so good” moans Sookie. She reaches up and pulls the tee shirt over her head removing it completely. The wolf licks across her chest to the newly exposed breast and gives it the same treatment, growling quietly when she moans again. He runs his wide wolf tongue down her belly to the top of the loose cut offs, then reaching his muzzle up into the baggy leg opening, sniffs at her crotch. Lifting a paw he tries to drag the shorts off of her. She reaches for the waistband and pushing it down past her hips, lets them fall to the floor. He pushes his snout deep into her crotch and sniffs and blows across her folds, relishing the musky, earthy scent. He runs his tongue slowly across her cunt and then swirls it around her clit, pulling another moan from her.  He walks around to the back again and pushes his snout into the crack of her ass, pushing hard to get a scent of her sweet little round asshole, slurping his tongue from bottom to top and growling again at the taste of this delicious little woman.

“Just like a man”, whispers Sookie “always in a hurry.” she steps out of her shorts and walks back over to the sofa, sitting on the edge she leans back and spreads her legs apart as far as she can, exposing her dark crimson slit surrounded by the glistening red folds of her vulva. She looks at him, and gives a tiny smile, offering herself to the beautiful wolf with the soulful eyes.

He walks slowly over and stands between her legs, deliberately licking slowly up the inside of a leg, and then quickly across her pussy. She reaches for his head to run her fingers through the soft fur again, as he pushes his long, wet tongue far up into her snatch. Sookie throws her head back against the old sofa and groans, loving the raspy feeling of his big and very flexible tongue. He licks her nub and fucks her pussy with his tongue, setting up a rhythm of licking, sucking and nibbling that has her bucking her hips against his muzzle and thrashing her head back and forth against the high back of the sofa. He watches her face until he can see her stop thrashing and he knows she’s close. He stiffens his tongue and pushes as far up into her snatch as he can and growls. That does it for her, she clasps her legs around his neck, dragging him close and humping his muzzle until she feels it hit her, sending sparks across her body and flashing lights behind her eyes. 

Her climax slowly ebbs and she opens her eyes to see the wolf resting his head on her belly and slowly licking across her belly button. He raises his head and looks deeply into her eyes, almost as if he’s pleading with her.

“Give me a minute here, okay.” she says, ruffling his fur and smiling at him. He places a paw up onto the sofa beside her and pulls himself up slightly over her and licks her cheek and down her neck to her breasts, nipping at a nipple as he puts his other paw up on the other side of her and lifts his body up and slightly away from her, displaying himself to her. Glancing down at him she sees the end of his slimy wet penis sticking from its sheath. 

“Mmm, come on, do it. Fuck me now.” she says reaching for his neck. He slides his front paws around her hips and lifts her up until she can swing her legs around him, then glides slowly into her, pushing his prick into her wet, soft cunt until he’s as far as he can get. She can feel the soft fur rubbing against her body, sliding across her belly and breasts, and it really fires her up.

“That’s good, but I don’t want slow” she says as he is slowly pulling himself back out.

“I want fast...come on, pound it into me...fuck me...come on.” 

He just waits, staring down at her and licking his lips, she whimpers and he can’t wait any longer, slamming forward into her and then pumping hard and fast, listening to her grunts and groans as he does just as she says. Resting his head on her shoulder he nuzzles and licks her neck losing himself in the sensations his body is feeling. Panting and growling, as he can feel her responding to his onslaught, trying not to hold her too tightly, he doesn’t want to hurt her. Close to coming, he growls and puts his open jaw around her neck, which pushes her over the edge and she comes again. Her spasming sends him over the top and rearing back he shoots his spunk into her grasping tunnel. Unloading his all with a deep long growl. 

He soon becomes aware he is lying completely on top of her, so gets his back feet to the floor and slowly slides his front paws out from under her. He licks her face and whines at her. Sookie opens her eyes and says

“Mmm...I’m not sure I have the energy to move yet.” She reaches out a hand to pet his fur. He whines again so she says

“Okay...okay I’m coming.” as she gets up and stumbles off to her bedroom, the gorgeous wolf following her.

Sookie wakes to a strange cool feeling across her back and ass, reaching back she feels thick soft fur and just lies there, floating halfway between sleeping and waking. A thick wet tongue glides down her back and through her butt crack, nudging hard to try to get access to her.

“Hmm...more...now?” she mumbles. Then feels the tongue snaking in towards her hole. She hears a whimper from behind her so she puts a hand down and pulls one of her cheeks out so he can push in further. His big thick tongue laps across her asshole and then pushes in till he breaches the tight rim.   
“Heah, that’s not what we agreed on. You never said you wanted that” sitting up she looks over at the large wolf beside her in bed. She gives him a steely look but he just stares back at her, and gives a tiny whine.

“You know it will take me a while to prepare myself for that, right?” but he just whines a little louder and licks her hand.

“Okay, why don’t you go run around outside for 10 minutes and let me get ready.” she goes and opens the back door, then goes off to her bathroom to stretch herself, she’ll need to be plenty open to take him in the ass. 

Coming out about 10 minutes later, she finds the wolf standing beside her bed. She has done her best to lube and stretch herself as much as she can. She walks over to him and stands in front of him saying

“I’m ready, here on the bed?” The wolf reaches up and drags her quilt onto the floor, licking her face when she bends over to pick it up.

“Okay, I get the idea.” she folds the quilt and lays it out beside her bed, kneeling down on it, he pushes his muzzle into her crotch, so she sits back on her heels and spreads her knees apart. Using his tongue and teeth he brings her to climax, with lightening speed. The rough raspy tongue and the scrap of his fur on her thighs, him nibbling and pulling on her clit, swings her up and over so fast she is gasping. Quickly he moves around to her backside and nudges her up onto her hands and knees. Moving forward he covers her completely and starts to hump, she reaches back and grabs his sheath, lining him up with her hole. He pushes again and breaches her rim. She leans down on her elbows and rests her head on her arms. Now that he is in, he pumps away as fast as he can, she tries to keep her butt back as far as she can and ends up pumping back onto him with each stroke, the feeling of his huge cock stretching her and his fur covered balls slapping against her cunt is turning her on and when he reaches up to take her neck in his jaws, it is over for her. She screams and clamps down on him, just as he rears back and releases his hot seed up into her ass. Collapsing onto her side, they both lay panting and wheezing for a few minutes. She sits up and dragging herself back up onto the bed says

“Well, that was worth the prep time, but don’t wake me again tonight, okay.” plopping face down and groaning. All she feels is a nuzzle against her neck and she says

“Lock the door when you leave”

“Okay, baby.” says the naked man standing beside the bed. “Next full moon, then?”

“Mmm, call me.” mutters Sookie, falling quickly asleep as the man strolls out the door and back to his clothes and car.


	2. Good Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie gets a late night call.

Sookie’s phone rings at 11:00 pm, answering it she hears the smooth southern accent of her neighbor.

“Sookie, can you come over tonight?”

“I suppose...give me an hour, and I’ll be over, are you planning for us to go out anywhere?”

“No, I thought we’d just stay here for the night.”

“OK, see ya in awhile.” Hanging up she goes upstairs and pulls a cotton print dress out of the closet, and searches in the back for her ‘Mary Janes’. Laying her clothes out on the bed she goes off into the bathroom to do up her hair, he likes for her hair to be up. Maybe she’ll leave one single curl hanging down onto her shoulder. When she comes out of the bathroom, she sits down at her vanity, looking in the mirror and turning her head side to side, she thinks _ ‘Nice, he’ll like that’. _ She puts on her makeup, nothing too over the top, she should look like an ingenue. Finishing with that she goes to the chest of drawers and pulls out some underwear, a front hook, half cup lace bra in crimson red and a garter belt to match, then a pair of nude stockings with the fake seam up the back. Putting all the lingerie on she pulls the dress on over her head, it’s a tiny floral pattern with a small round collar, very conservative. Slipping on her shoes, she takes a final look in the mirror, and making a face at herself. She says

“Ok, looks good, time to go.” she goes out the back door and off into the cemetery, his house is on the other side, so it only takes a few minutes to get there. Coming up the front steps she hears music, he didn’t mention dancing, she hasn’t worn the heels for that, but when she rings the bell, it stops, he’s been playing the piano, that’s good.

“Sookie, so glad you could visit, come in, my dear.” he’s a tall, austere looking man, his skin is plump and rosy, so he has already fed tonight. _ That’s good she thinks. _ His dark eyes scrutinize her, up and down.  
“You look lovely this evening, angel. I like the curl.” reaching for it and winding it around his finger.

“Thank you, Mr. Compton”

“Please, call me Bill, we’ve known each other long enough now. Come into the parlor.”

“I heard you playing when I walked up, it was very nice.”

“Thank you, sweetheart, in my time we had to make our own entertainment. Sit here and I’ll play you something.” He sits down at the piano and starts to play the same piece again, Sookie doesn’t sit, she goes to stand behind him and rests her hand on his shoulder watching his long slim fingers moving on the keys. When he finishes the piece he turns and puts his arms around her waist, resting his head on her bosom he says.

“You are just so beautiful, how can I resist you.”

“Why do you need to...Bill?”

“You are a wanton, darling and I can’t. I want you so. Let me touch you, babydoll?” She steps back and takes his hand, pulls him up to stand. She places his hand on one of her breasts and reaches up to place her lips on his. He grabs her around the waist, and gives her a deep and sloppy kiss running his tongue deeply into her mouth, sucking hers deep into his mouth. He reaches down to slide his hand up her leg until he reaches skin above her stockings. Stroking the soft smooth flesh of her thighs.

“Oh darling, you are the softest, sweetest little thing, and I want you so bad. Take off your dress for me, baby.” Sookie steps back and reaches up to the back of her dress and slides the zipper down as far as she can, then she turns so he can finish it. He slides it slowly the rest of the way down and gently pushes it forward until it falls off her arms. He slides his hands across her hips and pushes the dress, till it falls to the floor.

“You are so luscious, he leans forward and kisses her hip and runs his hand up the back of her thigh and squeezes her buttocks.

“Such tender, succulent flesh I just can’t resist you.” swinging an arm down behind her knees, he lifts her up and carries her out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom. When they reach the bedroom he throws her on the bed, pulling up her legs one at a time, he pulls off her shoes, then runs his hands up her stockings.

“You are such a little harlot, wearing these licentious undergarments, you look like a true scarlet woman.” he unhooks her stockings from her garter-belt and slides them down off her legs. 

“You look like a strumpet, virtuous women don’t wear such provocative lingerie, and in such a lewd color. I think you want to be treated like the whore you seem.” He lay down on the bed beside her and says

“Touch yourself. Show me what a tramp you really are.” Sookie swings one leg up over his head so that his face is about 10 inches from her crotch, she slides her fingers down through her pubic hair and then starts to manipulate her clit with two fingers. He watches her while he strokes himself through his pants. He sees her fingers circling herself and her snatch is weeping, making her whole crotch glisten. Sookie looks into his eyes and says

“I need some attention, Bill, please.” He stands back up and removes his clothes until he is completely naked, his cock hard and pushing out from his belly, watching her he strokes himself.

“Please, Bill.” she reaches up and unhooks her bra, pulling the cups open to expose her breasts to him, stroking them and pinching her nipples. He watches her pleasuring herself, while he strokes himself.

“Sit up and use your mouth on me, slut.” when she does he grabs her head and pumps himself into her mouth for a few seconds and then grabbing her by the waist lifts her up and drives himself up into her. She wraps her legs around his body and leans back, allowing him to hold her up and pump into her. His vampire strength makes it easy. He slams himself repeatedly into her while she moans and pants.

“Show yourself as the floozy that you really are.” She goes limp, pretending to swoon, just as he wants. He lays her down on the bed and lays on top of her, lifting her legs he slides his prick back into her cunt, pumping into her vampire fast, pressing his lips against her throat.

“Beg me, you hussy, beg.”

“Bite me, Bill. I need it, please.” he quickly sinks his fangs into her neck just as he climaxes. The flush of feelings from him sucking blood from her pushes her sky high and she gets to float slowly back down to earth, an orgasm with a vampire is probably the best she’s ever had. It’s worth all the build up he insists on to get fucked and bitten. That’s a real rush. Bill rolls off of her and sits on the side of the bed.

“I am a sinner” Bill laments, hanging his head and groaning. “A miscreant taking advantage of an angelic little girl, I should be punished” Sookie walks over to the bedside table and picks up the whip that’s lying there. She hooks her bra back up, don’t want them bouncing around too much, and slaps the whip into her palm.

“Kneel down and lean over the bed, Bill.” He looks up at her and then does as she says.

“Punish this sinner, my dove. I deserve it.” She proceeds to slap the whip across his butt cheeks, only stopping when they are nice and red.

“Thank you, my treasure.” Sookie lays the whip back on the table and then removing the rest of her lingerie, pulls back the covers and slides into his bed. Turning out the light, a few moments later Bill slides in next to her, takes her in his arms and kisses her neck.

“Good night, Sookie, my love.”

“Good night, Bill”


	3. On the job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie and her boss get along very well.

Sookie pulls her little car around back of the bar and parks. Gathering up her stuff and walking through the back door, time to go to work. She puts her change of clothes in her locker along with her purse. She calls out a hello to the cook on duty and grabs an apron from the stack by the kitchen door. Before she can get it on she hears her boss calling

“Sookie could you come into my office for a minute?” She takes the two steps to his office door and says

“Yes, boss?”

“Come in and shut the door, will ya.” So she does, dropping her apron on his visitors chair and walking over to sit near him, on his desk. She swings her legs back and forth looking down at him.

“Got a problem, boss?” Giving him a big smile she reaches over and strokes the raging hard-on she can see through his jeans.

“You know I do, Sookie.”

“Would you like me to take care of that for ya?”

“Oh, yeah!” He reaches down unbuttoning his jeans, he slides his zipper down, releasing his engorged cock. Brushing a finger across the head, he gathers a drop of precum on his finger, raising his eyebrows questioningly, he holds it out to Sookie. She takes his hand and licks across the tip of his extended finger, then sucks his finger deep into her mouth, gazing into his eyes as she does. He closes his eyes and lets out a tiny moan. She goes to her knees next to him and pushes his legs widely apart. Taking his cock in her hand she gives it a couple strokes and when another drop appears she licks it off, and then gently inserts the tip of her tongue into his slit. He moans again, and puts his hand on her head. She lets go of his prick, saying

“Uh...uh...don’t touch. Grab the arms of your chair and keep your hands there or I’ll have to tie them there.” He gives a bigger moan and grips onto the arms of his desk chair. She looks at his face for a few moments to see if he will keep them there, and decides there is a good chance he will. She takes the sides of his jeans in her hands and says

“Lift up a sec, boss” when he lifts his hips she yanks his jeans down past his knees and down out of her way. Taking his prick in her hand she strokes it up and down a few times, then licks across the tip once more and down the front to his balls, taking his balls into her mouth she draws gently on them, then slides her mouth over the head and all the way down, taking him as deeply as she can. Keeping her hand at the base she strokes shortly on the base while swirling her tongue around the tip and sucking, swallowing around him so he can feel himself hitting the back of her throat. Gauging his response by the sounds he’s making she relaxes her throat and jaw, takes a deep breath and pushes herself as far down on him as she can, feeling his dick hit the back of her throat. He gives a massive groan and lifting his hips, cums down her throat. She swallows as fast as she can, trying to quickly take all of his spunk. Once he relaxes, she pulls back and just gently licks the head to ease him through. Pushing herself up she leans over to kiss him, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth, so he can taste himself. She stands up and stares down at him. He wraps his arms around her waist and says

“You are wonderful, Sookie. That was so good." he whispers to her, rubbing his face against her breasts.

"Glad you liked it, boss!"

"Can you come over late tonight, please." She looks at him and smiles, he is such a cutie. She nods.

"For you, anytime." giving him a quick kiss she says

"Better get to work now, see you later, on my lunch break?"

"Uh huh, see you then, Sook."

They work such long shifts that Sam gives them an hour for lunch everyday, when Sookie's lunch time comes, she asks cook to fix her a cheeseburger and fries, taking it into Sam's office to eat. He is tending bar, and doesn't make it back to his office for another thirty minutes. He opens the door and Sookie is sitting in his visitors chair sipping her soda. He locks the door and goes to stand next to her.

"Am I too late?"

"No, we still have 30 minutes, you should be able to make me come in 30 minutes, don't ya think, boss." setting her soda aside she stands up and raises up to kiss him, sliding her arms up around the back of his neck. He slides his hands down her back and gropes her butt through her work shorts, then slides them down her body, giving him access. Pushing them to her ankles, along with her tiny panties. Going to his knees he buries his mouth in her crotch and licks, slowly up and down across her clit. He stands back up and lifts her by the waist and sets her on the edge of his desk. He pulls her shorts and panties off and drops them on the chair. Taking her knees, he pulls them open and gazes at her sweet, juicy cunt, practically dripping with nectar. Sookie leans back and braces herself with her arms, lifting her legs up she puts her feet on his shoulders, letting her knees fall open, presenting herself to him.

"God, Sook, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." he slowly leans down and slides a finger down her belly to her clit, using his thumbs to pull her open so he can see the little nub, engorged with desire. Leaning over her, he licks across it and then taking it between his lips he suckles it. Sookie is panting and shivering, she pushes her legs up over his shoulders and down his back, using her heels to try to get him closer to her snatch. Sam keeps sucking while he slowly slides 2 fingers into her vagina. She lets out a strangled moan and starts to gently pump her hips.

"That...is… keep going... don't stop." she mutters, laying back completely on his desk. She pushes her shirt up above her bra and undoes the front hook, giving her a chance to pinch and roll her nipples to add to her arousal.

"More... harder." she gasps. He pushes a third finger into her and uses them to pump into her faster while still nursing at her massively engorged clitoris. Sookie throws her arm across her mouth to keep from getting too loud, biting on her forearm.

"Harder...faster." she pants. He reluctantly releases her nub, so he can drive his fingers faster and harder into her pussy. A few seconds of pounding into her and he feels the muscles in her legs tighten and he knows she's about to cum. He tries to speed up while pumping into her as hard as he can. He hears a muffled scream, as she comes she tightens and squirts a tiny stream up across his face, this is what he really likes and he makes sure to lick up as much as he can while she is slowly coming down from her peak.

“Oh my god, Sookie, that was amazing.”

“Did I squirt for you, boss.”

“You did and I loved it, let me finish cleaning you up before you put your clothes back on, he proceeds to lick her very sensitive vulva and vagina and down to her ass.

“Get me a bar towel, will ya, you’re just making me wetter.” she sits up and steps down off his desk. He hands her a towel from his stash and goes to pickup her panties and shorts. When she sets the towel aside he hands them to her to put back on, glancing at the towel on the desk. After putting her uniform back on and re-hooking her bra. He pulls her to him and kisses her neck, saying

“Tonight, lover?”

“Yeah, your trailer, right?” He nods, still trying to nuzzle her neck.

“I’ve got 8 minutes to get myself back together, so skedaddle boss, and let me get to it.”

“Okay, just leave the towel, I’ll take care of it.” He walks to the door and leaves her to do any repairs she feels are necessary. Going into the kitchen to check on things with the cook, he asks for some lunch for himself. Hearing Sookie leave the office he goes back in and sits down, looking at the towel sitting on his desk, slowly reaching out for it, he buries his face in it, inhaling her scent deeply.

After closing time, he counts out the till, trying not to think of Sookie waiting for him in his trailer. He saw her car pull up a few minutes ago, after all the night shift had left. Sliding the take into the safe, he made sure everything was locked up tight. Exiting the back door and locking it. Rushing over to his trailer, swinging the door wide he sees Sookie, naked, laying on her belly across his bed. She looks up at him and grins.

“Hi ya, boss”

“Sookie, you look amazing.”

“Hurry up and get your clothes off, I been waitin.” He strips off as fast as he can and hurries over to the bed. She has sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs, she strokes her pussy, waiting on him. As he reaches her, he falls on top of her, throwing them both back onto the bad. She reaches down between them and grabs his dick.

“Come on boss...fuck me already.” He grabs her legs and slams himself into her bush, humping and panting at full speed. She puts her arms around his lower back and reaches down to his cheeks, pulling him as close as she can get him.

“Fuck me, boss man, come on, shot gun it into me, I am drippin for it. I need your jizz to put out my fire.” she whispers to him while he is pumping and wheezing. Sookie brings one of her hands around to his mouth and slides it in. He licks her finger and she moves it back to his butt, stroking it across his pucker.

“Time to cum, Sam, now!” shoving her finger into his bum. Sam throws back his head and his vision goes completely white as he blasts his seed far up into her. Going totally limb he lets her push him off on the bed next to her.

“Mmm, Sook, you are fantastic.” he mumbles

“Thanks, Sam, but I gotta go now. See ya Friday for my shift.”


	4. Celebrity Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie has the time of her life.

Tuesday evening just after sunset her phone rings.

“Hello”

“Miss Stackhouse, this is Eric Northman, we met when you visited my nightclub recently.”

“I remember you, Mr Northman, Fangtasia was very nice.”

“Thank you, I would like it if you would allow me to take you out for an evening of dancing and entertainment. Whenever you might be available.”

“I’m free this Friday if you’d like, and you can call me Sookie.”

“Thank you, Sookie. Friday is good, I’d like to pick you up about 8 if you are amenable, and please call me Eric.”

“See you Friday at 8 then.”

“It will be a pleasure, Sookie.” she hangs up the phone and shakes her head.

On Wednesday, after her shift she heads to the dress boutique in Bon Temp, looking for a dancing dress from the clearance rack. Nothing really struck her fancy until she saw the turquoise chiffon with the uneven hem. Probably no one around here, gets the style, but it would be great for dancing. It’s been marked down 3 times and is only $35, perfect. On Friday, she works the early shift and and then goes home to prepare, a bath, legs and pits shaved, hair up and evening makeup. She is just zipping up her dress, when she sees a black limo pulling up out front, she grabs her shoes and bag and goes downstairs to get the door.

“Miss Stackhouse… I mean Sookie.”

“Hello, Eric. Just gotta put my shoes on and I’ll be ready to go, come on in.”

“Thank you, Sookie, take your time.” he steps in to her house, having been invited and glances around the room, as she sits down to put on her shoes. Standing up she steps close to him and waits, he looks down at her and says

“You look enchanting, Sookie, shall we go?”

“You said dancing, right, so I thought I should dress appropriately.”

“And you are the picture of a dancing sprite, lovely!”

“You are a silver tongued devil, Eric Northman.” she says with a grin. He takes her hand and leads her off to his limo. On the way to his vampire nightclub, Fangtasia, they chat mostly about her life and her family in the little town of Bon Temp, about her interests and her work at Merlottes’ bar.

“How did you end up in Louisiana, Eric?” she asked

“This is where my queen needed me, and it provided someplace to open my club, now that vampires are out, as it were. I hope you enjoy dancing, I’ve planned a lovely evening starting on the dance floor.”

“That sounds like fun” the limo driver pulls into the back parking area and up to the rear door of the club, and comes to open the door, Eric gets out and offers his hand to Sookie to help her out. Just as they reach the door, it’s opened by a slim blond vampire in a risque black and red costume.

“Sookie, this is Pam, my manager, Pam, Miss Stackhouse.”

“Good evening, Miss Stackhouse.” turning to her boss she finishes “Everything is set up as you requested.”

“Thank you, Pam” She runs her eyes over this little blond hick, and licks her lips, turning away Sookie can hear her mutter.

“Delicious.”

“Come this way, Sookie.” says Eric taking her hand. “We have a table just in here.” he leads her through a door which comes out behind the stage area and then around to the front.” the club isn’t very full and Sookie looks around. Last time she had been here, with Bill, it had been very crowded and she couldn’t see much. The decor is just what you’d expect in a vampire club, but tonight all the tables seem to have flowers and white tablecloths with pastel streamers hanging from the ceiling.

“Wow, different decorations.” She says as Eric stops at a table to the right of the stage.

“Do you like it?” he asks. “We are trying something new, ballroom dancing, in a less...inhospitable environment. We are trying to get another segment of the public as visitors, the nearest dance club like this is in New Orleans, so I wanted to give it a try. So far, it hasn’t drawn a huge crowd. We even cut the cover charge, and still can’t get the place full. Maybe you’ll have some ideas we could try. Would you like a drink?”

“I’ll have a gin and tonic, please.”

“Of course, dear.” he doesn’t say anything or even look away from her face, but a drink shows up almost immediately.

“How did she even hear?” asks Sookie

“I am Pam’s maker and we have a bond, I don’t have to ask, she just knows.”

“Oh, hm...I see.” she takes a sip of her drink, it’s good, nice and limey.

“I understand you are a good dancer, shall we?” he asks holding out a hand to her.

“I wouldn’t classify myself as a good ballroom dancer, but I do know a few steps.”

“I’m sure you will be wonderful at it.” he says lifting her up and taking her into his arms

“This is a waltz, very romantic.” He tells her as they glide around the dance floor, he is a powerful lead and helps with any missteps she makes.

“Square dancing is more my style, but this is fun.” she says

“Glad you are enjoying yourself. We’ll have to try some other dances this evening”

“Just you and I dancing has made some other people want to try it.” she points out to him.

“Yes, that couple there,” nodding his head towards a middle aged couple “are especially good.” Sookie glances over at the couple, he is wearing a tuxedo and she has on a yellow sequined frock with an uneven hem similar to hers. She smiles.

“They look lovely, don’t they?” she asks

“No better then you and I, just relax and let me move you to the music, trust me!” he whispers in her ear. She giggles and replies, also in a whisper.

“I think trusting you, could be a big mistake, but...I’m willing to take the risk.” he looks into her eyes and smiles a smile that sends goosebumps down her back. He has the most lovely ice blue eyes. Letting him have more control, she finds herself lost in the feeling of swaying to the music, she realizes that he is using some mind control on her, but is hesitant to call him on it. Dancing with him just feels so good.

“Don’t think I’m not aware of what you’re doing.” she says

“I’m just helping you to know the movements of the dance.” he says

“Don’t you mean controlling my body through the dance”. She replies

“Well...yes, but only for the dancing, I promise you.” she just nods and mutters

“Only for the dancing.” They continue dancing through different steps, rumba, cha-cha and even a tango, which Sookie has never even seen before. Her body just seems to know what to do, and it’s so liberating dancing in his arms without paying the slightest attention to how her body is moving. She’s aware he is manipulating her with his mind, but she’s enjoying it so she lets it continue. After the tango he takes her back to their table and says.

“I think we should sit for a few minutes, wouldn’t want to tire you out. You did so well on that last dance, we were the envy of all the other dancers.” As he talks he runs his hand across her upper back, stroking as if he’s reluctant to loose contact with her.

“You are a very alluring woman, my dear. I will discontinue any control of you that I have,” he says as he removes his hand from her body and sits back away from her slightly

“to tell you that I desire you, I want to make love with you, I want to give you more fulfillment then you have ever had before. Will you let me, Sookie, let me give you an amazing night of pleasure?” Sookie looks up into his eyes, she can tell he is no longer controlling her, this is her own choice. She leans over and places her lips within inches of his and says

“Kiss me, Eric.” He smiles and places his lips on hers, kissing her gently, nudging hers to open for him, when she does he sweeps his tongue through her mouth, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close, using his lips and tongue to arouse and inflame. Finally releasing her, she is gasping from the onslaught, he takes her face in his hands, stroking her cheek with a thumb, and says.

“Come upstairs with me and let me bring you to climax again and again, more times than anyone else has ever done.” All she can do is nod. Holding out his hand to her he stands and lifts her from her chair.

“Come” is all he says and they leave the club area, taking a staircase near the back door. He opens a door and moves her inside with a hand at her back like when they were dancing.

“Come in.” she looks around the room, it is completely different then his club downstairs. It’s plain with everything done in white, just a bedroom and a bathroom. The bed is huge and is covered with a white fur comforter.

“Wow,” mutters Sookie “seduction 101. He grins and says

“Yes, that’s the idea. Just so I know what to shoot for, How many orgasms have you had with one person?” she smiles and reaches up to stroke his hair saying

“Not that it’s any of your business, but just so you have a goal to work towards, it’s three.”

“Ah, three, not a problem...we have all night.” He kisses her and uses his tongue again to stir her, he slides down the zipper of her dress, and pulls it off her shoulders. Kissing down her neck he says

“Don’t want to damage such a lovely dress.” he drops it to the floor and lifts her up off her feet, leaving the dress in a pile on the floor. Carrying her to the bed he sits her down gently on the edge. Stepping back he takes in her body clad only in her lingerie, tiny panties, with a matching bra, in a heavy cream color, as if they are very old, but the style is very modern.

“Oh my,” he says “your body is just made for a vintage corset, these breasts are so enticing. "May I?” she just reaches for him and he kneels down in front of her, leaning down to kiss the curvature of one breast. She tries to push his jacket off of him. He pulls back and removes it and then his tie, undoing three buttons on his shirt, then he says

“Just let me” and reaching around he removes her bra, pulling it off and dropping it without taking his eyes off of her generous bosom, somewhere near her dress. He places his hands on either side of her chest and gently squeezes her breasts up and together. Slowly bringing his face down towards them, just brushing them with his lips before her runs his tongue across the rise of each mound.

“Your breasts are so erotic, are they very sensitive?” Once again all she can do is nod. Her breath is already coming in tiny gasps and he’s barely touched her. He watches her face as he brings his mouth down on to the rise of one, sucking for a moment before he licks across to the nipple and pulls it into his mouth, sucking while he strokes the other breast.

“Mmm” breathes Sookie and slides her hands up around his neck and pulls him towards her wanting more.

“Patience, lover. I want to adore all of your body. Let me inflame your desire and satisfy you like no other.” Sookie throws back her head and groans

“Oh my god, yesss.” He continues to use his mouth on her breasts, pinching and flicking at her nipples with his fingers and tongue, a few minutes and she is practically squirming. When he slides his hand down her belly to the top of her panties, she gasps.

“Please...please!”

“Please what? Do you want me to stoke you, suck you or fuck you?” with a chuckle he says

“I think I’ll do all three, in my own time.” He runs a finger just into the top of her panties, while she lays back on the bed and tries to spread her legs as wide as possible for him.

“Umm, the intoxicating smell of a woman, something you never forget." He leans down and rubs his nose across the crotch of her panties, pushing slightly to get her scent.

“The most stimulating perfume in the world.” He licks, up the curve of her body, then taking the top in both hands pulls her panties off, slowly moving them down to her ankles, where he removes her shoes and then lets them slide off.

“Oh, my lover, you are a glorious sight.” He spreads her legs wide and blows gently across her vulva, chuckling when she shivers, leaning down to her he slides his tongue slowly down from her pubic hair as far as he can reach. Sliding his hands under her he lifts her slightly and runs his tongue back up until he reaches her clit, finding a engorged little nub, he flicks it with his tongue and strokes a finger through her folds just enough to make her gasp. Pushing with his tongue he moves it downward to her opening and circles it around the outside and then pushes in just a bit, just enough to get a taste of her.

“Are you ready for it, Sookie?” he doesn’t wait for an answer but uses his thumbs to pull her open so he can slide his tongue deep inside her, pushing as deeply as he can, pulling out he follows it with 2 fingers while his other hand reaches up to work her clit. Listening to her moans, he talks to her, goading her with his observations and desires. When he thinks she is almost there he bites her thigh, into her femoral artery, sucking gently. All the sensations plus the pain of the bite and the drawing of her blood causes a storm in her body of flashing lights and firing nerves until her body can’t take anymore and with a long drawn out scream, she passes out. Gradually coming too, she finds him laying next to her, totally naked.

“Umm...hi.” He laughs, kisses her nose and says

“Sookie, you are a thrill.” leaning down he kisses her and takes her in his arms.

“I want to make love to you now, let me fill you with my desire.” he rolls on top of her and proceeds to kiss down her neck, running his hands over her body.

“Truly impressive breasts, a classic slender waist, and hips that make me drool. Fine wavy blond hair and rosy kissable lips. Spread your delectable legs so I can thrust myself into your warm, wet body.” Lifting her legs, he raises them up over his shoulders and places his member just at her opening. Slowly pushing into her as he watches the expressions on her face.

“Oh, lover, you are so warm, and silky, so flawless. I can feel my body responding to your lusciousness.” taking a nipple into his mouth he suckles on her as he speeds up driving into her. Setting a rhythm to get her quickly aroused. Just as he feels she is close to climaxing, he bites into her breast around the nipple.

“Ooooo” her legs tighten and her hips lift, so he increases his speed, sucking very gently, until she comes with a huge groan. Holding her body tight to his, he unloads into her, shivering and gasping. They lay together, both feeling the slow adjustment back to normal. He kisses her cheek and whispers.

“See what you do to me, lover. I hadn’t planned to cum so soon. I shall just have to think of some other way to bring you to gratification again.”

“Not yet, Eric, please?”

“Not yet, lover. I shall await your glorious body, and allow you some time for recovery.” He gets up and goes to a small fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and an ice pack. Handing the bottle to her and placing the ice pack on her crotch. Snuggling up behind her, he hugs her close to his body and says

“Know why this room is done all in white? It reminds me of my home, the snow and ice, here I can feel just a little bit like I’m myself again.” he gives a quirky smile and kisses her shoulder,

“It’s been a long, long time.”

While Sookie lays there with her legs splayed and the ice pack between them, Eric proceeds to lick and kiss her body. Spending more time in the areas that make her breath hitch, her neck, her palms, the inside of her elbows, her armpits, her breasts, her toes, the back of the knees, the join of her legs to her body. By the time he gets to her sex, she is shivering and moaning, removing the ice pack, he blows across her and she gasps.

“Turn over, lover.” He helps her to roll onto her belly, and he slides a pillow under her hips, he then licks at her shoulder blades and down to the dimples on her lower back. He laves her cheeks and runs his tongue up her butt crack.

  
“No Eric, don’t do that.”

“Why not, doesn’t it feel good?”

“It’s not...hygienic.”

“My love, I’m dead, I don’t mind, and I can make you feel incredible. Let me make love to your body, all of your body. She doesn’t say anything, just stares into his eyes for a few seconds and then rolls back flat on her belly and sighs.

“Relax, let your body feel...just feel.” He proceeds to massage her back and hips while running his tongue up and down across her puckered little hole. Pulling his knees up closer between her legs he lifts her up and pushes her up to her knees. He slowly runs his tongue across her asshole then around and around it. Slowly sliding a thumb into her vagina, pumping it in and out, gradually increasing speed. Stiffening his tongue he pushed slowly through her sphincter and breaches her. Sookie lets out a grunt and tightens up, then slowly relaxes as he doesn’t push in any further. Stroking a thumb in and out of her vagina, he slides his tongue slowly back out and turning his head bites his other wrist, sucking some of his blood and then returning to her, slides his tongue back past her rim, using his blood as lube. Very slowly he begins to increase his speed and depth matching the rhythm of his thumb. His blood acts as an anesthetic, and a lubricant and makes Sookie feel euphoric. He increases his speed until she is moaning and panting, she tightens her thighs so he quickly replaces his tongue with his thumb and turning, bites her in the femoral artery, sucking just enough to send her rushing over the top, with a scream. Her world goes totally black, when she comes too, still laying across his bed. He is sitting beside her, running a hand along her back.

“That was just incredible, Eric.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, sweet one.” Sookie pushes herself up to sit beside him.

“I have never cum like that before.”

“If my count is correct, I owe you one more, I did promise more then ever before. Come sit on my lap and I will make you feel incredible one more time.” Sookie swings a leg over and sits down on his knees, facing him. Holding her face in his hands he kisses her, deepening it and sweeping his hands up into her hair. Pulling what's left of the pins out and spreading it across her shoulders. He grabs her about the waist and lifts her up and towards him easing her down on his shaft. Sookie leans forward and kisses him, nibbling on his tongue and then licking his face. She slides her hands down his back and whispers in his ear,

“Slowly this time, huh.”

“Oh, yes” he mumbles back, relishing the warm feel of her mouth on his skin. The slow movement of his shaft squeezing through her hot, swollen folds and up into her puffy inflamed snatch.

“Talk to me Sookie, tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Mmm...I feel your dick, sliding over the inside of my pussy, it feels cool and soothing, moving up through me. I can just feel the sting of where you bite my leg, and my nipples rubbing across your chest. They are causing shots of tingling to go through me. It feels amazing, Eric.” He leans back slightly and reaches up to her breasts, and squeezes them together, running his tongue up and down through the crevice he’s created.

“Even your tongue on me, feels cool and unreal, so different then anyone else.”

“I wanted to make love to you and turn you to liquid in my hands, but I find that is what you are doing to me. There are so many things I want to make you feel, but I find I’m feeling them myself. I don’t think I can keep slow much longer, my lover. Hold on to me Sookie, I can’t wait any longer.” She wraps her arms around his back and her legs around his hips and hangs on. He grabs her waist and starts moving her up and down on himself. Leaning her head to his shoulder she sighs into his ear.

“Yes...that’s it...hammer into me...I can feel your long prick, pounding on my core. I want you to come, to shoot your cum up into me, coat the walls of my tunnel with yourself.” He has been getting faster as she eggs him on. Lifting almost completely off before slamming her back down. Her amazingly tight little cunt making him feel more then he has in many, many years. She suddenly tightens her pelvic muscles and says loudly

“I’m about to cum… lean me back… oh god… I want...you see it...ugh.” She pushes her hands against his shoulders and he slowly leans her back. He doesn’t stop humping, but let’s her lean back as far as she wants, supporting her and driving up into her faster and faster.

“That’s it...just the spot...I’m gonna cum...really cum…look!” she screams and points her chin down at her crotch, he looks down as she lifts slightly and throwing her head back, squirts across his abs and chest. The sight inflames him more then he thought possible, he drives into her faster then ever and before long, lifts his hips and unloads into her sweet dripping pussy. Pulling her close again he slides them up on to the bed so they can stretch out and come back down to earth. She eventually snuggles up to his side and kisses his nipple.

“I’m not sure who had more fun that time, you or me.” she mutters.

“Definitely me, I haven’t made a woman squirt in more then 100 years. You are just phenomenal.”

“Well, thank you very much, sir, but right now, what I am is exhausted.”

“Lay here for a few minutes, while I check a few things out around the club and then I can take you home.” He leans over and kisses her temple.

“Be comfortable and I’ll be back soon.” He dresses, glancing over at her, lying naked on his white fur comforter._ Amazing woman, _he thinks. Twenty minutes later he comes back into the room and hears Sookie in the bathroom, so he sits on the side of the bed to wait. When she comes out she has on everything but her dress. She smiles and says

“All okay?”

“Oh yes, no problems at all. You look stunning, lover.”

“I think you’re prejudiced.” she tells him, stroking his cheek. “Where’s my dress?”

“It’s right here.” he says getting up to fetch it. When she has it on he reaches to zip it up for her and nuzzles her neck.

“I am prejudiced, where you are concerned, and I want to see you again. Will you come dancing with me again?” he whispers, nuzzling and nibbling at her neck.

“That sounds like fun.” taking her hand he takes her downstairs to the limo. He steps in behind her and slides the privacy panel closed. Sitting beside her he grabs her around the waist and lifts her onto his lap.

“Eric” she squeals.

“Sorry, lover, I just can’t resist.” he says nuzzling at her neck again. Sliding her dress up her thighs until he can reach to slide one finger under the crotch of her panties. Sliding a hand around the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss, a long, deep tonsil teasing kiss while he slides that finger up into her pussy. Stroking slowly in and out and flicking her clit with his thumb.

“Just one more for the road, huh, lover. Give me one more and we’ll make this a truly memorable night.” He continues to manipulate her nub as he pumps into her and doing battle with her tongue. A few minutes of that and she is gasping and humping his finger. Sliding his mouth down her neck he asks

“Do you want me to bite you again, my lover.”

“Oh... yes, it is so good.” He pulls her head over onto his shoulder and exposes her neck to his jaw, mouthing at her, licking and sucking, until he thinks she’s ready. Sinking his teeth into her lovely soft flesh and sucking gently to bring her over the top. The pain of the bite and the euphoria of him sucking her blood, swings her as high as the sky, sending sparks behind her eyes and her legs a tremble. Pulling his teeth and his hand out of her, he licks his puncture holes to help her come slowly back to him. Sookie slumps against his chest and as soon as she is able, she says

“If I’m counting right, that was 5 and that is a record!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this first for me in this fandom. If you like it please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first for this fandom, I decided it just needed more smut. Hope you like it.  
Leave comments if you'd like, I appreciate them, I like them, I need them! : )


End file.
